Sweet Time
by mikihyo
Summary: JaeSica Fanfic / "Kalau begitu aku boleh jadi Cassiopeia, ne! / "Sooyeon... Soo... YEON! / "Tentang Cassiopeia... apakah kau masih menyukainya?" / STRAIGHT / One Shoot / Don't Like? Don't Click!


**JaeSica Fanfic**

**Sweet Time**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Jessica/Jung Sooyeon, Others**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : K+**

**Lenght : One Shoot**

**A/N : I LOVE JAESICA and this is my fanfic, my own story. I'm happy to know if you guys like them too, and be honest... if you HATE JAESICA, then leave this story. I don't want hear any bash for JaeSica. Enjoy the story~**

**.**

**.**

"**H**mm.." Jessica menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah milyaran bintang yang terpampang diatas langit malam. Entah kenapa malam ini perasaannya terasa sedikit hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang namun ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berdiri sendirian disini?" tiba-tiba Taeyeon datang dan langsung mengusik lamunan _Ice Princess _itu.

"Ehm? Molla.." Jessica nampak enggan menjawab apapun. Masih dengan tatapan sendunya kearah milyaran bintang.

Taeyeon pun merengut, mendapati sikap aneh dari sahabatnya itu. "Wae? kau aneh sekali, jarang-jarang kau melamun. Apa kau sakit?" Taeyeon pun dengan cepat memegang dahi Jessica.

"Eee... badanmu terasa hangat, kau demam ya?" Taeyeon pun semakin cemas saat mendapati suhu tubuh Jessica yang hangat.

"Jinjja? Aku tak merasakan apapun" ucap Jessica masih dengan nada bicara yang enggan.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Jam sepuluh nanti kita akan pergi lagi untuk siaran radio, jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit" jelas Taeyeon selaku Leader yang selalu memikirkan keadaan tiap membernya. Apalagi ditengah jadwal padat SNSD sekarang, wajar saja kalau mereka mulai kehilangan daya tahan tubuh mereka.

"Mmm... apa aku boleh keluar sebentar?" tiba-tiba Jessica menoleh kearah Taeyeon.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Molla.. hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja" ucap Jessica yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi, padahal Taeyeon belum memberikan persetujuannya.

"Ya.. kau mau pergi dengan badan seperti itu? Nanti kau sakit!" sergah Taeyeon.

Jessica pun kembali menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan langsung menautkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah. Ia memohon, "Please... aku hanya ingin kelur sebentar. Sejak tadi perasaanku aneh, kupikir dengan keluar sebentar maka pikiranku akan tenang"

Taeyeon pun mengerucutkan bibir menatap Jessica. "Tidak lewat dari tiga puluh menit" tegasnya.

"Mwo? Tapi Tae—"

"Atau tidak sama sekali?" Jessica langsung bungkam dengan pernyataan sang leader. Gadis cantik itu pun sedikit mendengus dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arasso" jawabnya pelan. Taeyeon pun tersenyum dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka.

**.**

**.**

"**M**alam ini cerah sekali" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul menatap milyaran bintang dari balik kaca mobilnya yang berwarna gelap.

"Yoochun-ah, jam berapa acara berikutnya akan dimulai?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang tengah menggantikan tugasnya untuk menyetir.

Yah, itu adalah mobil Jaejoong dan seharusnya Jaejoong yang menyetir bukan Yoochun, namun karena masalah _respect_ yang... ehm, mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan Yoochun sejak dulu, maka ia bersedia menggantikan Hyungnya itu.

"Setengah jam lagi" ucap Yoochun santai.

"Woah, lalu apa yang mau kita lakukan sekarang?" Junsu pun ikut menyahut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Apa yang mau kita lakukan? Tentu saja pergi ketempat syuting kan?" Yoochun justru bertanya balik pada Junsu.

"Ya! Kau itu _workholic_ sekali sih! Kenapa harus terburu-buru, biarkan saja kita datang saat acara dimulai. Untuk apa berlama-lama disana?" protes Junsu.

"Aish, kau ini mentang-mentang manager Hyung tidak ada disini, jadi bicara seenaknya. Dan satu lagi.. kau bilang apa tadi? _Bokholik_?" Yoochun tertawa untuk menggoda Junsu. Pria berwajah manis itu selalu memang menjadi makanan empuk sang _Cassanova_ jika sudah menyangkut kemampuannya dalam berbahasa Inggris.

"Aku bilang _WORK HOLIC_, jidat lebar! Hah!" dan dimulainya pertengkaran kecil yang sudah menjadi rutinitas diantara pasangan seusia itu.

Di kursi belakang Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sejenak memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing mendengar keributan suara lumba-lumba dan suara husky.

"Mereka ini tidak ada berubahnya" gumam Jaejoong yang kembali melirik milyaran bintang diatas langit. Mata bulatnya membelalak lebar saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang cantik bertengger diatas sana.

"Cassiopeia..." gumam bibir cherry itu melontarkan sebuah nama rasi bintang yang paling ia suka. Pria tampan itu pun tersenyum tipis mengingat beberapa momen manis bersama dua membernya yang lain.

Yah, tentu saja Cassiopeia akan mengingatkannya dengan TVXQ.

...terlebih di grup yang sudah membesarkan namanya itu, masih tertinggal dua member yang juga ia cintai yakni, Yunho dan Changmin.

'_Kalau begitu aku boleh jadi Cassiopeia, ne?!'_

Jaejoong tersentak. Entah kenapa ingatannya tiba-tiba beralih pada seorang gadis yang pernah singgah dihatinya. Mata Jaejoong pun kembali menerawang, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat gadis itu? Padahal hal itu sudah cukup lama berlalu.

"Soo... yeon..." Jaejoong kembali bergumam seraya menatap kembali rasi bintang Cassiopeia yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sooyeon..." kini arah matanya perlahan turun sampai pemandangannya berganti pada riuh pikuk jalanan kota Seoul.

"Sooyeon... Sooyeon... Soo... YEON?!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Pergulatan Yoochun dan Junsu pun seketika terhenti saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan Hyung mereka itu.

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Junsu. Terlihat Jaejoong terus melirik kearah belakang seperti melihat sesuatu.

"Ya, Park Yoochun! Hentikan mobilnya!" sergah Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Mwo?! Ini ditengah jalan Hyung!" mata Yoochun membelalak tak percaya, begitu juga Junsu.

"Sudahlah, hentikan mobilnya!" suruh Jaejoong lagi.

Dengan sedikit kebingungan Yoochun pun berusaha mencari tempat untuk memakirkan mobil Jaejoong. Beruntung ada tempat yang cocok berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Yoochun pun segera memarkirkan mobil itu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka pintu belakang mobil dan bersiap untuk keluar. Namun dengan cepat Junsu meraih tangannya sebelum Hyungnya itu memunculkan wajahnya dihadapan publik.

"Eeeeh, Hyung! Kau mau kemana?! Pakai ini dulu!" Junsu pun dengan cepat memakaikan kacamata hitam serta masker yang ia ambil asal dari laci mobil Jaejoong. Dan karena posisinya yang susah untuk berbalik, Junsu pun asal memakaikan kacamata dan masker itu diwajah Jaejoong.

Jadilah Jaejoong sekarang dengan masker yang berada dimata dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dibawah hidungnya. (-_-|||)

"Bwahahahaha! Kau apakan Jaejoong Hyung, lumba-lumba gendut!" Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan konyol Hyungnya.

"Aish, jangan berisik jidat lebar! Posisiku sulit tahu! Jaejoong Hyung, mianhae—"

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskan kaca mata dan masker itu. Dia pun berlari cepat keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Junsu yang masih ternganga dengan mulut yang membuka lebar.

"YA! JAEJO—!"

"Pssst! Jangan meneriakan namanya disini!" dengan cepat Yoochun pun langsung mendekap mulut Junsu agar pria manis itu menghentikan ucapannya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun melepaskan tangannya dengan perlahan.

Yoochun pun segera menutup pintu mobil itu agar mereka terhindar dari lirikan-lirikan tajam para pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Tapi... ada dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja meneriakan nama Sooyeon dan berlari keluar" ujar Junsu.

"Siapa itu Sooyeon?" bingung Yoochun. Namun bukannya langsung menjawab, Junsu justru menggeplak kepala Yoochun terlebih dahulu. (|||-_-)

PLAK

"Dasar jidat pabo. Sooyeon itu Jessica tahu, Jessica! Masa kau lupa dengannya?!" jelas Junsu yang kali ini merasa menang pintar dari Yoochun karena ia bisa mengingat gadis itu lebih dahulu. Dasar pasangan yang aneh (-_-)

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tunggu dulu, Jessica?!" mata Yoochun langsung membelalak horror. Begitu juga Junsu, mereka berdua pun langsung menoleh horror kearah kaca belakang.

"JESSICA ADA DI TEMPAT INI?!"

**.**

**.**

**J**essica berdiri sendiri diantara lalu lalang para pejalan kaki. Entah apa yang membuatnya berhenti disitu, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap milyaran bintang dilangit.

Mengingat waktu setengah jam yang diberikan Taeyeon padanya, ia pun tak bisa pergi terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Lagipula tempat ia berdiri sekarang bukan jalan utama karena terletak persis dibelakang apartemen baru mereka yang sebenarnya masih berstatus rahasia sehingga tak banyak yang tahu.

Disini pun tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Jadi dia cukup merasa aman dari kejaran fans, karena saat ini ia hanya memakai jaket tebal dengan syal berwarna _soft pink_ yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

"Cassiopeia..." Jessica bergumam saat ia melihat rasi bintang yang cukup ia kenal bertengger diatas langit sana. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi teringat dengan seseorang yang selalu ia sangkut pautkan dengan rasi bintang indah itu.

"...benar itu Cassiopeia. Apakah kau masih menyukainya?"

Jessica tersentak begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping dengan cepat. Seketika manik matanya membulat sempurna saat ia menangkap sesosok pria yang sangat tak asing baginya.

Terutama, bagi hatinya.

"Jae..." Jessica belum bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sudah terlanjut kaget dengan keberadaan pria tampan yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya itu.

Pria itu –Jaejoong, berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih terdiam itu. Senyum dibibir cherrynya pun mengembang. "Apa kabarmu? _Princess Jung_..."

"Oppa..." bibir Jessica terkatup. Mereka pun kembali terdiam dan hanya menatap dalam satu sama lain. Perasaan aneh menjalar dihati mereka, seolah membangunkan kenangan lama yang pernah mereka rajut dengan indah di waktu yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Jessica pada akhirnya, setelah ia merasakan atmosfir canggung ini.

"Itu... eumm... bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk bicara? Sepertinya orang-orang disini mulai memperhatikan kita" ucap Jaejoong yang merasa agak risih dengan tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

Jessica pun ikut melirik gelisah kearah sekitarnya, ia pun melihat jam tangannya. "Tapi... aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh" ucapnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong pun menyadari sesuatu. Ia ikut melihat kearah jam tangannya. Ia sadar ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, karena mobilnya sudah terparkir didekat sini. Dan dalam beberapa menit lagi ia juga harus menghadiri sebuah acara TV.

"Onnie yang cantik dan Oppa yang tampan, kemarilah~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara nyaring dari seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang mereka. Jaejoong dan Jessica pun menatap bingung anak manis itu.

"Wae? kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kalian menu baru di Cafe kami" gadis itu pun memperlihatkan sebuah lefleat dengan gambar _dessert_ yang menarik didalamnya.

"Ini adalah menu special kami di hari pembukaan ini. Dan aku ingin menawarkannya kepada Onnie yang cantik dan Oppa yang tampan" senyum lebar gadis itu.

Jaejoong dan Jessica pun saling melirik satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka memperhatikan sebuah Cafe minimalis yang terlihat menarik dihadapan mereka, kemudian mereka pun menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Kau... tidak mengenal kami?" tanya Jessica hati-hati.

Gadis itu pun memiringkan kepala menatap kedua orang asing dihadapannya. "Tidak. Bukankah kita baru bertemu sekarang?" gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

Jaejoong dan Jessica pun sedikit bernafas lega. Sepertinya mereka menemukan tempat yang tepat disaat seperti ini. Gadis berusia 12 tahun itu pun tak terlihat seperti orang Korea, sepertinya ia memang tak mengenal mereka.

Kini mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam Cafe yang cukup terlihat ramai itu. Namun sepertinya semua orang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran member dari JYJ dan SNSD itu.

"Onnie dan Oppa duduk di tempat ini saja. Diluar ramai, sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua" senyum jahil gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia seperti mengerti situasi antara Jaejoong dan Jessica, karena itu ia membawa mereka ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Jadilah sekarang mereka berdua duduk di pojok Cafe dengan tembok kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan indah kehidupan malam kota Seoul.

"Gadis kecil, kau lucu sekali. Apa kau bekerja di Cafe ini? Siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne, Cafe ini milik Paman dan Bibiku. Kami baru buka hari ini, dan kami juga baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Perkenalkan, namaku Lili" senyum gadis itu seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang sedikit. Dan kemudian Jaejoong memesan menu yang tadi ditawarkan oleh gadis itu. Kini tinggalah mereka berdua setelah Lili kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Jessica, mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum sempat dijawab oleh Jaejoong.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja melihatmu sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan tadi. Karena itu aku langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampirimu. Kau sendiri kenapa berada sendirian ditempat umum seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku hanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Apartemen baru kami berada persis dibelakang Cafe ini, jadi aku bisa mengubungi member yang lain dengan cepat" jelas Jessica.

"Begitu... kalian pindah lagi, ya. Karir kalian memang semakin meningkat, aku terkesan. Rasanya adik-adikku yang dulu sangat manis, kini perlahan menjadi wanita dewasa" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Membuat Jessica yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Oppa pun berubah... aku terkesan" balas Jessica.

"Aku? Berubah dalam hal apa?" bingung Jaejoong.

"Semakin cantik" Jessica pun tertawa. Membuat Jaejoong langsung mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang aku tampan? Aish, kau ini" tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun mencubit kedua pipi Jessica dengan gemas. Namun ia langsung tersadar saat Jessica terlihat kaget dihadapannya. Dengan segera Jaejoong pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Mi-mian..." ucapnya gugup.

Jessica pun tersenyum, "Gwenchana. Sepertinya kebiasaan Oppa tidak hilang ya. Aku jadi merasa bertemu Jaejoong Oppa yang dulu"

"Sooyeon..."

Lili pun datang membawa pesanan mereka. Hal itu membuat suasana canggung yang tercipta mulai menghangat kembali. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menyukai mereka berdua sampai-sampai ia memberikan _dessert_ bonus untuk Jaejoong dan Jessica.

"Gomawo" senyum Jaejoong lembut.

"Ne, apapun untuk Oppa yang tampan dan Onnie yang cantik. Jja~ nikmati waktu kalian, aku kembali bekerja dulu" Lili meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kini Jaejoong dan Jessica kembali saling menatap. Namun suasana tak terasa canggung lagi, sekarang mereka bisa tersenyum lebar untuk satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kabar Soojung? Dia dan grupnya juga semakin hebat saja" ucap Jaejoong santai.

Jessica tersenyum lagi, "Kau pun masih memanggilnya dengan Soojung. Aku jadi agak pangling karena sekarang aku lebih terbiasa memanggilnya Krystal, kecuali saat ada orang tua kami. Yah, dia sehat-sehat saja" jelas Jessica. Kali ini Jaejoong yang tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Yoochun Oppa dan Junsu Oppa juga... bagaimana kabar mereka?" tanya Jessica.

"Yah, mereka semakin berisik. Tadi saja mereka sempat ribut di mobilku, haha. Tapi hal itu juga yang membuatku selalu merindukan mereka, terlebih karena kami tidak tinggal bersama lagi sekarang" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Mmm... aku harap kalian selalu dalam keadaan baik. _Kami_ semua sangat merindukan kalian" ucapan Jessica semakin membuat Jaejoong menatap gadis itu dalam.

Tentu saja arti dari _'Kami'_ yang diucapkan Jessica adalah orang-orang yang selama ini sudah berjuang bersamanya. Bukan hanya Jessica, SNSD maupun TVXQ, namun semua orang yang sudah bersama-sama meraih impian bersamanya. Bukankah mereka adalah keluarga? Mengingat waktu yang sudah mereka lewati selama bertahun-tahun semenjak mereka belum menjadi apa-apa.

"Apakah Yunho dan Changmin juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Haha, jangan bercanda Oppa. Tentu kau yang lebih tahu keadaan mereka dibandingkan aku. Aku bahkan tahu kalau Changmin Oppa selalu menghubungimu setiap hari" Jessica tertawa kecil.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat keadaan mereka secara langsung. Kaulah yang lebih sering bertemu dengan mereka, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul.

"Ne, Oppa. Mereka akan baik-baik saja selama kau, Yoochun Oppa dan Junsu Oppa baik-baik saja" Jessica membalas senyum Jaejoong.

Mereka pun berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati _dessert_ pesanan mereka. _Dessert-dessert_ manis yang semakin melengkapi waktu manis mereka.

"Ah, pertanyaanku yang tadi... kau belum menjawabnya" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Jessica pun mendelik bingung.

"Tentang Cassiopeia... apakah kau masih menyukainya?" Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, itu..." Jessica agak tertunduk malu. "Ya, aku masih menyukainya. Tak kusangka aku bisa melihat rasi bintang itu lagi" jelasnya.

"Aku pun terkejut saat melihatnya. Berarti sejak tadi kita menatap langit yang sama"

Jessica pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Debaran dihatinya mulai bekerja. Senyum itu, wajah itu, tatapan itu... Jessica merasa ia benar-benar merindukkannya. Merindukan pria dihadapannya.

"Dan saat itu juga... aku hanya teringat padamu..." ucap Jessica tanpa sadar.

Membuat Jaejoong langsung terdiam dihadapan gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu itu. Ekspresi itu... ia tahu kalau Jessica tengah menyampaikan perasaan yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Gadis itu akan terlihat sangat tulus jika sudah menyangkut perasaannya yang terdalam. Dan Jaejoong hafal itu.

"E-Eh? Mian... kata-kataku..." Jessica pun tersadar. Ia segera menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan menunduk malu. Debaran didadanya semakin menjadi, darahnya pun berdesir cepat.

"Aku juga... aku juga mengingatmu..."

Perlahan Jessica kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Terlihat pria tampan itu juga balik menatapnya sendu dengan perasaan yang tersampaikan jelas ke hatinya. Jessica terdiam sejenak, ia seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Disaat ia dan Jaejoong sering berhadapan seperti ini dan menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain.

Ia benar-benar merindukan saat itu. Ingin sekali waktu berhenti sekarang juga agar ia bisa terus bersama Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau bercanda... tidak mungkin Cassiopeia mengingatkanmu denganku. Tentu saja hal itu akan mengingatkanmu dengan TVXQ dan para fansmu..." Jessica tersenyum tipis saat ia mulai menyadari itu semua hanyalah khayalan semunya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Ia justru mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pipi Jessica yang menghangat dengan lembut. Jessica pun kembali terdiam dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingat dengan seorang gadis yang pernah mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi Cassiopeia agar ia bisa menyukaiku seperti gadis lainnya..."

Ucapan Jaejoong semakin membuat Jessica terdiam. Wajahnya pun tertunduk namun tak melepaskan sentuhan lembut Jaejoong di pipi kirinya.

Ia pun mengingatnya, apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong barusan. Karena gadis itu adalah dia. Dia lah gadis yang dulu bilang ingin menjadi seorag Cassiopeia agar ia bisa menyukai Jaejoong.

__Flash Back__

"_Semuanya membenciku karena mereka tahu aku berkencan dengan Oppa mereka..." Sooyeon tertunduk lesu. Disampingnya Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan gadis yang dicintainya itu._

"_Mian... karena debutku—"_

"_Kenapa kau menyalahkan debutmu?!" gertak Sooyeon yang tidak suka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong._

_Laki-laki itu pun menatap Sooyeon, "Tapi... mulai saat ini kau jadi tidak bisa bersamaku seperti dulu. Terlebih lagi mereka tahu kau juga akan memulai debutmu karena itu mereka sangat menantikan kemunculanmu dihadapan publik" jelas Jaejoong._

_Sooyeon pun kembali tertunduk lesu seraya menghela nafas panjang, "Tentu saja mereka sangat ingin tahu, gadis seperti apa yang bisa mendapatkan hati Oppa mereka. Jujur saja, hal ini memang membuatku takut... apa mereka akan menyukaiku nantinya?"_

"_Sooyeon..."_

"_Tentu saja mereka akan bersikap seperti itu karena aku menyukai orang yang sangat hebat" Sooyeon pun kembali menatap wajah Jaejoong. Kini ini ia sudah bisa tersenyum tulus kepada laki-laki itu._

_Jaejoong pun terdiam menatap Sooyeon._

"_Mungkin aku memang takut, tapi aku akan berusaha. Karena aku menyukai orang yang sangat hebat dan aku tahu itu tidak akan semudah yang kupikirkan" Sooyeon kembali tersenyum._

_Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Sooyeon. Ia pun tersenyum bangga pada gadisnya itu._

"_Oppa..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Bolehkah aku menjadi Cassiopeia?"_

_Jaejoong membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sooyeon, "C-Cassiopeia?"_

_Sooyeon pun mengangguk, "Aku ingin menjadi Cassiopeia supaya aku boleh menyukaimu seperti yang lainnya" jelas Sooyeon._

"_Sooyeon-ah..." Jaejoong pun terdiam sejenak, namun melihat ketegaran gadis yang ia cintai itu, Jaejoong pun memberikan senyum lembutnya. Dan melihat hal itu, Sooyeon pun ikut tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu aku boleh jadi Cassiopeia, ne?!" tanyanya lagi._

_Jaejoong pun mengangguk, "Ne, tentu saja" lelaki itu pun langsung memeluk Sooyeon dengan lembut. Menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka agar mereka semakin bisa merasakan perasaan satu sama lain._

__Flash Back End__

Kini Jessica hanya bisa terdiam. Entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah terkunci oleh dekapan Jaejoong pada lehernya. Ya, Jaejoong kini tengah mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. Membiarkan dagu lancipnya bersandar dibahu Jessica.

Seolah tak perduli walau ada yang melihat. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini dalam beberapa saat.

"Aku merindukanmu... Sooyeon..." bisik Jaejoong.

Jessica pun hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk disaat mataya terasa panas. Pandangannya dibuat kabur oleh bulir air mata yang sudah menggenang dikelopak matanya. Dan sebelum air mata itu jatuh, Jessica sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

Membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam kedalam tubuh Jaejoong dan menumpahkan air matanya disana. Menyesap aroma tubuh pria yang _'mungkin'_ masih _'amat dicintainya_' itu.

Jaejoong pun membalas dekapan Jessica dan mengecup lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai suara handphone masing-masing memecahkan suasana. Sontak Jaejoong dan Jessica pun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Keduanya kembali terlihat canggung dan langsung meraih handphone masing-masing.

"Taeyeon?" Jessica mengerenyit melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya.

"Junsu?" Jaejoong pun sama. Mereka berdua melirik jam dinding yang terpajang tak jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Seketika itu pula mata mereka langsung membulat sempurna.

Layaknya waktu _manis_ yang sudah mereka berdua lewati benar-benar membuat keduany lupa waktu. Ingat, hanya tiga puluh menit dan mereka sudah harus kembali pada rutinitas mereka sebagai tokoh publik.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali" ucap Jessica.

"Aku juga" Jaejoong pun sama gelisahnya. Terlebih setelah itu dia mendapat pesan dari Junsu dan Yoochun kalau mereka sudah menunggu didepan Cafe.

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, "Mian, aku meninggalkannya disini saja. Aku harus segera kembali, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan kaki yang sudah siap melangkah.

"Ne, kau duluan saja biar aku yang memberikannya pada Lili. Aku pun akan segera pulang setelah ini" jelas Jessica.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pamit. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tiba-tiba Jessica menahan tangannya. Jaejoong pun berbalik menatap gadis itu lagi.

"Bisakah... kita bertemu lagi?" tanya Jessica pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu. Terlihat jelas semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Kurasa aku... benar-benar merindukanmu..." ucap Jessica pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum mendengar hal itu, ia mengusap kepala Jessica dengan lembut. "Hubungi aku kapanpun kau mau. Minta saja nomorku pada Changmin"

Jessica pun mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Mereka pun saling berpamitan dan akhirnya berpisah di tempat itu. Meninggalkan kenangan manis yang dirasa masih tersisa karena baru beberapa menit lalu mereka bersama, seolah mengulang segalanya diwaktu yang lalu.

Yang membuat kedua manusia itu ini hanya bisa memasang senyum puas disepanjang perjalanan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**At Radio Station**

**.**

"**S**epertinya malam ini Jessica-ssi sangat bersemangat. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan rutinitasmu seharian ini?" tanya salah seorang DJ Radio yang membawa acara kepada Jessica.

Sementara gadis yang tengah bercanda dengan Yoona dan Yuri itu pun langsung menoleh, "Ne? Aku? Mmm... tidak juga, aku merasa baik" senyumnya lebar.

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi aku sempat memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, dan dia sedikit demam" jelas Taeyeon. Hal itu pun membuat semua DJ dan member SNSD yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jinjja? Jessica-ssi, apa kau sakit?" tanya DJ itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat kan?" Jessica tersenyum lagi bahkan kembali tertawa. Yoona yang berada disampingnya pun langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jessica.

"Kurasa Sica Onnie benar-benar sakit karena tidak biasanya ia sesenang ini" ucap Yoona dengan _naughty smirk_nya.

"Ya~ kau ini" Semua orang yang ada disitu pun lansung tertawa melihat Yoona yang menggoda Jessica.

"Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah _bertemu_ dengan _obatku_" Jessica tersenyum simpul. Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam sejenak dan seketika langsung menatap gadis bermarga Jung itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Bertemu dengan obatmu?" Taeyeon mengerenyit mendengar kalimat rancu itu. Ia pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Jessica.

"Onnie, apa maksudnya itu?! Ceritakan pada kami!" tuntut Yoona sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jessica.

"Itu benar... sebenarnya ada apa Jessica-ssi?" Para DJ pun ikut merasa penasaran.

"Hahahaha" sementara Jessica hanya bisa tertawa dan mengisyaratkan bahwa pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong hari ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang mungkin hanya akan diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**S**ementara ditempat lain tepatnya di sebuah stasiun TV dimana JYJ sedang melakukan sebuah syuting acara talkshow. Terlihat seorang pria yang terus tersenyum sepanjang acara, bahkan ia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dengan sangat santai dan tak jarang ia mengeluarkan lelucon untuk meramaikan suasana.

Dia adalah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi hari ini benar-benar menghibur kami. Aku jadi merasa tersingkir sebagai seorang MC" ucap salah seorang artis senior yang saat itu berperan menjadi MC dalam acara talkshow itu.

"Jangan bicara begitu Hyung. Kau tetap yang terbaik" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan membuat semua orang yang ada disitu kembali tertawa oleh ucapannya.

"Jaejoong Hyung benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat bersemangat" sahut Junsu.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga, ayo lebih bersemangat lagi. Para fans sedang melihat kita tahu, Yoochun-ah, kau juga!" kini Jaejoong terlihat sibuk menyuruh kedua dongsaengnya itu untuk lebih terlihat bersemangat.

Mereka pun hanya bisa tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan semua kegiatan malam itu utuk mengakhiri rutinitas padat mereka sepanjang hari ini. Menghilangkan kepenatan dengan mencoba melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Itulah yang Jaejoong dan Jessica pikirkan. Setidaknya mereka telah menghabiskan setengah jam yang manis bersama _dessert-dessert_ Cafe dan juga... rasa cinta mereka. (^_^)

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Maaf kalau ending yang mengecewakan dan judul yang gak nyambung! Jujur aku bingung kasih judul apa. Ngebuat ini hanya dalam beberapa jam, dan aku cukup puas akhirnya bisa menciptakan fanfic JaeSica pertamaku! Yap, this is my first JaeSica fict!**

**Please give a good review, any complaint is allowed (^_^)**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
